Blue Skies Ahead
by Moony44
Summary: After Pam and Roy break up, Pam just wants to forget. It will take Jim all he has to make Pam better again. With a trip around the world and back, he hopes to rebuild her heart. And maybe, just maybe, she'll find her true love along the way. JimPam.
1. Prolouge

Sobs racked Pam's body and she grabbed a tissue to stop the tears. She discreetly bent down in her office chair, behind reception. It was in the hopes that _he_ wouldn't see. She peeked a glance up at Jim, only to see him intently staring back at her. She dropped her hazel eyes quickly and pretended to be typing an e-mail.

A clattering noise was heard above her and she snapped her head up only to find the one and only Jim Halpert racking the jellybean box, trying to find a green one.

He swallowed, glancing down at Pam. Their eyes connected for a second and she immediately took an interest in her computer again. He stopped looking for a jellybean and took to looking at her, instead.

"Hey," he whispered, softly. Although a small word, it made Pam's heart melt.

"Hi," she squeaked out, hoping that her voice didn't quiver. A fresh wave of tears overtook her and she took a deep, ragged breath in an attempt to calm herself.

She couldn't help but peer up again at her coworker. Concern, worry, and love were etched in his features and her breath caught in her throat. Where was all the oxygen when you needed it? She found her heart loudly pounding against her chest and she prayed that the phone would ring so it could drown out her heart. She was sure he could hear that.

"Pam, are you okay?" He asked with such solicitude that it made her heart flutter for a second. She then remembered why he was asking and instantly felt sad again.

"No." Her answer was sudden, final, and definite. He took a deep breath and swallowed the knot in his throat.

"Why?" he managed to croak out.

"Roy," she breathed, her eyes down again. At first, Jim thought that something had happened to Roy. His mind suddenly flashed with images of car accidents, fights, and hospitals.

"Did ... something happen to him?" It was a blunt statement, but he needed to know the answer. Part of him was cheering. But the bigger part was scolding him for thinking so happily. With Roy gone he could have Pam. The bigger part of his mind took to reprimanding the smaller part again. Whatever happened had made Pam devastated. And that was definitely not a good thing.

"Oh," she gasped lightly and brought her watery eyes to look at Jim. "No. Nothing of that sort."

It was as if he were driving in a car and, all of a sudden, a stop sign appeared out of nowhere. His mind halted to a stop, the brakes screeching loudly.

"Then what is it?" His voice, so tender with concern touched Pam. She couldn't _not_ tell him.

"We're not together anymore." It was simple and absolute. She turned her attention back to her computer, signifying her desire of dropping the subject. Jim walked dejectedly back to his desk, reveling at the news.

She was single. The love of his life was single and he finally got his chance.

--

Jim's eyes were glued at the clock. He could've sworn that the old, round clock hung high on the wall was broken. 4:46 PM.

He looked at Pam again. It had been two hours since she had come back from the warehouse, crying. Her eyes were now red and puffy, and her face was clearly blotchy. Michael had surprisingly steered clear from all inappropriate jokes about Pam crying. Maybe he was in a good mood today.

Jim cleaned up his desk a little to waste time. He carefully lined up his pencil sharpener, stapler, and pencil cup neatly next to his computer monitor. He shut down his computer slowly and organized the top drawer of his desk. The clock begged him to look at it and his eyes drifted up to the spot on the wall he looked at most often. Well, that he looked at sometimes. He looked at Pam more.

4:55 PM. Close enough.

He grabbed his briefcase from the back on his chair, ignoring the comments about how he was going to be in trouble for leaving early from Dwight. His eyes were fixed on Pam and he bobbed his head, motioning for her to follow him. She grinned slightly. Her smile made all his insides warm. It made his heart bubble and the edges of his lips twitch into a grin. He got into his coat and held her pink one open for her. She snaked her arms into the familiar fabric and turned to Jim as he caught her hand and held it tightly.

The both of them ignored the stares of their coworkers as they made their way out of the building and into the parking lot.

--

_AN: I know, I know. I started another story without finishing my other ones. Worry not, they will be updated too. Not that you are worrying or anything. Oh, and I know there is a story like this, but this one is going to be different. Trust me. A lot different._

_Inspired by the Phil Collins song, _On My Way


	2. Herman

Chapter 2- 

Pam tried to ignore the feeling inside her when he had held her hand. His hand was so big and warm and inviting. Her hand fit perfectly inside of his, like a cozy blanket. He had dragged her out to the parking lot, looking around for her car.

"Roy probably took it the car," she muttered, knowing exactly what Jim was looking for. He smiled and said something like 'it makes it easier on us' before grabbing Pam's hand again and pulling her to his car.

She opened up the door of his Corolla, got in and slumped in her seat. Jim excitedly bounded into the car, straightened himself in his seat and put the key in the ignition.

He looked for other cars before pulling out of the Dunder Mifflin parking lot and onto the road.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home, Jim," Pam said, as she played with a button on her coat. Jim just grinned like a kid on Christmas and gripped the steering wheel tighter. As he turned right and left he couldn't help but laugh a little at his evil plan.

"What are you laughing at?" Pam asked, slightly offended. His smile dropped and he brushed her hand softly. She blushed at the innocent contact and turned her head to look at the blurred trees.

"I'm not laughing at you, if that's what you mean, Pam." He smiled and she flushed cheery red again, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid. I'm just being paranoid." He looked in her eyes and saw embarrassment, love, and what he thought looked like an extreme feeling of exhaustion.

"Never, Pam," he murmured. And, being the brave person he was, intwined their hands together. Pam took one look at their laced fingers and felt the edges of her lips turn up in a smile.

Another ten minutes of driving and Jim cruised up to Pam's driveway, checking his watch. "Okay, Beesley. You have five minutes to grab as much stuff as you can. Take clothes, toiletries, Herman, and whatever else you need." He clutched his watch, pretending to be starting it.

"Wait, what?" Pam asked, utterly confused. Jim looked exasperatedly from his watch to Pam.

"You'll see! Just go quickly!" He paused, then glanced at the time again. "You're down to four minutes, Beesley! Grab Herman and let's go!" Pam couldn't help but blush as she scrambled out of the car, fumbling with her keys to unlock her front door. She had forgot he knew about Herman, a stuffed teddy bear she had had since she was three.

Jim watched her, thinking how adorable she was when she blushed. He had always loved the fact that Pam wasn't too old to have an inanimate object as a best friend. Herman.

Five and a half minutes later she still wasn't out. He playfully honked the car horn twice and he saw her sprinting out of the house with a suitcase in one hand and Herman in the other.

As soon as she saw him a smirk overtook her face and he tapped his watch. She walked past his window and opened the trunk to stuff her suitcase in. She hurriedly opened the car door and sat down, buckling her seat-belt.

"Time?" She asked, breathlessly, grabbing his wrist to check for herself.

"Late, by a two minutes! Aw, too bad...I had a fun surprise for you if you won. I guess you can't have it now, can you?" Pam feigned a hurt expression and pouted her lip out.

"Aw, how can I say no to that?" He asked rhetorically. She smiled the smile he loved and he grinned, putting the car in Drive.

"Nah, you'll get the surprise anyway, Beesley."

She seemed to perk up and threw her arms in the air as a way to express her excitement. "I love surprises!" She squealed.

"Well, then you'll love this!" He couldn't help but make her more thrilled. In her animated eyes he could see a flicker of disbelieve. Like she thought that this was all some sort of wonderful fantasy. As if her mind was telling her not to get so excited in fear of being let down.

Jim noticed this and brushed her hand again, then quickly adjusting both hands on the steering wheel. They both ignored the electricity that came when their hands touched. Pam took again to staring out of the window at the whizzing trees and houses. Before she knew it, they were pulled up to Jim's place.

"Stay right there," Jim said as he held up one finger. "I'll be just a minute."

"Halpert! Tell me what's going on, now!" Her eyes twinkled with exuberance.

"You'll find out soon enough! It's the surprise, remember?" He said the first sentence in a sing-song voice.

Pam nodded as Jim rushed inside, almost running into Mark, his roommate. "Hey, Mark," he greeted, checking his watch. "I'm going to be out for about a month or more, so just keep an eye on things, okay?" He gave a smile and took the stairs two at a time to his bedroom. He emitted a small laugh, thinking about how shellshocked Mark must be.

After walking back and forth in his room and grabbing various necessaries, he was outside, putting his bag in the trunk. He got in the driver's seat only to see Pam, furiously tapping her watch. She folded her arms across her chest and gave him an impatient look, pretending to complain to Herman.

"You're late." She mimicked his words from before. He only smirked and turned on the ignition.

"And you're cute when you're frustrated." It was then that the car went deadly silent. Jim's heart pounded in his chest as he backed out of the driveway. She looked at him with wide eyes and then downcast. He could not believe that he just openly flirted with Pam.

After a minute or so, he decided to sneak a peek at Pam, to see how she was doing. And he could've sworn he saw her smile.

--

_AN: Wow, I never update this quickly. I'm just excited for this story to get going. I'll keep writing, you good readers keep reviewing. _


	3. Text

"_And you're cute when you're frustrated." It was then that the car went deadly silent. Jim's heart pounded in his chest as he backed out of the driveway. She looked at him with wide eyes and then downcast. He could not believe that he just openly flirted with Pam._

_After a minute or so, he decided to sneak a peek at Pam, to see how she was doing. And he could've sworn he saw her smile._

--

"Alrighty," Jim said as he got out of the car. "We're here."

"James Michael Halpert, we are at the airport. I demand to know what's going on," Pam asked, stomping her foot. She was curious to know why there were there, yet she already had an inkling of an idea.

"I thought you were smarter than that, Beesly," he teased, getting their luggage out of the trunk. "Guess."

"Umm," she mused, looking to the sky and pretending to think. "We're going to get ice cream?" Her voice was childish and adorable and Jim couldn't help but laugh.

"Hmm...nope, a little bigger than that. You don't think I'd make you pack for ice cream, do you?"

She feigned thinking again and then squealed, running to her suitcase. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I think you'll like it though. Let's play a game. You can have five clues to where we're going, but I don't get to tell you the exact location, deal?"

She nodded sternly and shook his hand. "Deal shake."

They started walking towards the entrance, suitcases rolling behind them. "I hope you packed your passport, Pam."

She grinned and took it out of her jacket pocket, a clear sign that she had thought about their trip while packing. He smiled inwardly; if she hadn't of had it, he would have had to take her home again, which would waste time. He didn't even think about that when he decided to take her on their expedition.

"So, you want your first clue?" He asked.

She nodded excitedly as they headed to check in.

"Okay." He thought for a moment. "It snows there."

Pam's arm reached out to punch him playfully on the arm. "That was the lamest clue I've ever heard, Halpert. It doesn't count."

"Oh, it totally does."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Oh look, the line's moved," Jim said, hurrying to the counter. Pam pouted and lugged her suitcase next to him.

"This isn't over," she muttered in a sing-song voice as Jim checked in. She glanced at him. Just glanced. Years of struggled friendship had finally brought this. Her heart was torn in two; Roy, Jim. She could never have Roy, but would she be settling with Jim? That was unfair to both her and Jim. Did she love him? She sneaked a long look at him and admired everything. The way his tousled, golden hair fell casually over his forehead, his intense but mischievous, hazel eyes, and his face. Never had anyone been more perfect to her.

"Pam?" A familiar voice broke her out of her reverie and she stumbled to follow him to security.

"Jim, I still need my other clues."

"Okay, I have a good one," he said, as she waited in anticipation.

"Well?"

"The flight is over eight hours long." A twinkle appeared in his eyes and he took her hand to lead her to the gate.

"Over eight hours?" Pam questioned, exasperatedly. "What in God's name are we going to do on a flight for eight hours? I didn't bring anything to do!" Her brow wrinkled and she seemed genuinely upset.

"Beesly, Beesly, Beesly," Jim simpered, squeezing her hand. His big, warm hand could hug her small one with such ease and it comforted her. "When have I ever let you down?"

Just then, Pam's cell phone vibrated. She picked it up to see who it was, and found a text. Her eyes flicked to see who had sent it to her. Immediately, she put her phone back into her bag.

"Who was it?" Jim inquired.

"Uh, it was nothing," she stammered, looking extremely uncomfortable. Jim decided to leave the conversations where it was, but the curiosity burned deeper still.

--

"Flight 727 to London, now boarding." The loudspeaker rang throughout the floor and Jim stood up.

"That's us," he said, nonchalantly, grabbing his small carry-on.

"What?"

"What what?" He looked around, pretending to be confused. "What is it, Pam?"

"We're going to London? No way!"

"Way."

"No way!"

"Let's not start this again," Jim replied, suppressing laughter. Pam giggled in response, but it never reached her eyes. Jim eyed her suspiciously, something was up.

"Pam?"

"What?" She said, fumbling with her jacket zipper. Her eyes were down, and she was straining to look anywhere but him.

"Pam," he demanded, more forcefully. His fingers grasped her chin, making her look him in the eyes. His breath caught in his throat. He was surprised to find her chocolate eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Oh, Pam." Jim's strong arms automatically wrapped around her small frame, so that her head was against his chest.

She sighed. It was so wrong, yet it felt so right. Her brain kicked in, and a second later she was out of his arms, furiously wiping her tears and getting on the plane.

--

_Sorry for the long wait. I was going to make it longer, but I have so much more to add that I want to make another chapter out of it._


	4. The Plane Ride

_Chapter 4-_

_Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter:_

_Witherwings4- Thanks! I really liked the idea of them going to London first. Although that won't be their whole trip, I have a lot of fun things planned for them to do there._

_OfficeFreak- Don't thank me for the update! It's what I should be doing more often! And I do agree, lucky them. _

_On with the chapter!_

_--_

The plane ride was painfully long. They had only been traveling for two hours when Jim suddenly whipped his head towards Pam, who was sitting at the window seat.

"Pam."

She conveniently tried to ignore him, but her instincts got the better of her.

"Yeah?" she whispered, still looking out the window, into the night sky.

"What, uh," Jim stuttered. Now that he got her attention, he forgot how exactly to phrase what he wanted to say. "What happened?"

She turned her head to face him, locking his eyes. "I got a text."

Jim was already aware that she had gotten something on her phone that troubled her.

"And who was it from?" he asked patiently, bravely intwining their hands to give hers a little squeeze.

"Roy," she stated. Her voice was so sure, so unwavering that he knew he had to have heard her correctly. This wasn't the Pam that was torn up. This was the Pam that was angry.

"And what did he want?"

"I don't know. I didn't read it. I never text and he knows it. I'll read it later, I guess," she answered, absently pulling her hand away from Jim's to fiddle with her engagement ring like she always did. Only when she found that her finger was bare did she look away from Jim's eyes.

"Or," Jim suggested, "You don't have to read it at all."

Pam nodded. "I don't have to read it at all," she echoed, staring past Jim. "Yeah." She focused back to the man sitting next to her and smiled. "Okay."

Jim grinned back at her. It was as if, at that moment, something changed. Pam's body instantly relaxed as she leaned back into her chair, sighing deeply.

"Cards?" Jim offered, holding up a pack on Bicycle playing cards.

Pam responded by stealing the cards out of his open hand and shuffling them expertly. "Since when did you know how to shuffle like that?"

"I was a blackjack dealer in a previous life, Jim," she responded, a sober expression on her face. "_Duh_."

Jim snorted into his hand. "I cannot believe you just said 'duh'. That was so 1999, Beesly."

"Here," she said, flopping the deck of cards into his lap. "Deal them. I have to check something."

"Jeez, if you wanted me to play 52 pickup, you could've said something," Jim muttered as she fumbled in her purse for something. She extracted her cell phone and flipped it open, staring intently at something.

"Pam," Jim warned.

"What?" Pam snapped, glancing at him and then back to her phone. "My mom was supposed to call me. She and my dad were supposed to come back from California today."

A brief look of hurt passed over Jim's face, before he silently began dealing the cards. He snuck a peek at Pam and saw her looking at something on her phone-- _reading_ something on her phone.

He decided to keep quiet. If she wanted to read the message that Roy sent her, then so be it. It was her phone, her ex-fiancee, and her life. Anger suddenly flared in him. Why was he taking her on this trip again? Why did she still care what Roy had to say?

His nostrils flared and he harshly dealt the last card. "Pam?" he inquired, more sharply than intended.

"You know what, Jim? I'm kind of tired. I think I'm just going to get some sleep, if that's alright," she said, handing back her cards. "Sorry we couldn't play. Maybe later."

Once again, her eyes wandered to meet Jim's and he sighed. Her eyes were devoid of emotion, just like when she first saw the that Roy had sent her a text. She looked so tired all of a sudden, and her eyelids drooped bleakly.

He gave her his pillow stiffly and watched as she slowly rested it on the seat. Her head fell gratefully on top of it and she closed her eyes.

"What was in that text, Pam?" Jim demanded bluntly, turning his head so that his eyes bore intensely into her.

He waited a second and listened to her breathing. It was slow and steady, hinting that she was probably asleep.

He decided to fall asleep himself. His hand reached to the lever to lean his seat back. As soon as he got comfortable, he closed his eyes just enough so that he could still see just a sliver of Pam.

A minute later, he saw Pam open her eyes and stare at him, her expression heartbroken.

"I wish I could tell you, Jim," she whispered, "I can't. Not now."

Jim resisted the urge to snap open his eyes and hold her in his arms. So, for the time being, he decided it would be best to drift into unconsciousness.

--

"We would like to request that all passengers are sitting safely in their seats, with their seatbelts buckled. We are preparing to land in London in approximately thirty minutes."

The intercom startled Jim out of his restless sleep. For the past four hours he had fallen into a fitful sleep, not being able to get comfortable. He glimpsed at Pam; her soft curls covered her cheek and she was breathing deeply. He couldn't fight his desire to tuck the loose curls behind her ear. As soon as his thumb touched her soft cheek, her eyes blinked open. He couldn't pull his hand away quick enough, but he thought that she was too sleepy to notice his gesture.

"Hey," she mumbled, stifling a yawn. "When did you get up?"

Jim stretched and adjusted in his seat. "A minute ago, or so. We're going to be landing soon."

"Oh," she said, more alert. "Alright then."

The next thirty minutes were spent awkwardly. Jim was still mad at her and she was still lifeless.

When they finally got off the plane, Jim noticed something different about her. There was a certain finality that he was surprised he hadn't caught before. She seemed done. With what, he did not know.

They got their luggage as quickly as they could in the bustling airport and walked out into the frigid midnight air.

While they were waiting for a taxi, Pam suddenly turned herself to face Jim, the tears threatening to spill. As he pulled her into his chest, all of his previous anger melted away. She sobbed, grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt and letting the tears soak in.

He held her, whispering soft nothings into her ears while he rubbed her back soothingly. They stood there, in front of the airport, her in his arms. And this time, she didn't pull away.

--

_Wow, this is a quick update for me. I guess it's because this story is fairly easy to write. The characters just flow. Reviews make my day, but if you just read it, I'm still glad. _


	5. I'm Here Now

Chapter 5-

_Witherwings4- __Thanks! I really am making an effort to update this one more. I actually have a pretty solid plot in my head, I just have to write it all!  
jas- Here's more! :D  
emily- Thank you. You'll find out what the text means soon!  
janny- Thank you. I really appreciate that!  
OfficeFreak- Haha, thanks. Gosh darnit, I need to PM you back. I keep forgetting. I thought that Pam and Jim __bantering over cards was a __thing that they would m actually do.  
lulupanda- Thanks for your kind words. Your review made me laugh. No, I will __not give you an interpretation of the text message __Roy sent. I will be telling you, not to worry!  
JimPamJAM- Aw__, thanks. I did actually get the title from a lyric from the song on which this story is based upon: _On My Way_ by Phil Collins.  
_

_On with chapter 5!_

--

Through all the noise of London at night, Jim couldn't be more aware of Pam in his arms. She was shaking against him and he could do nothing but stand there and hold her. They had been positioned like that in front of the airport for a good fifteen minutes. A thousand questions raced through Jim's head, but all he could focus on was the broken girl in front of him.

"Shh..." He murmured softly into her hair and rubbed her back. Her cries had subsided to so that they were merely pathetic sniffles.

"I-I'm sorry," she said and her voice broke. She shivered as Jim wrapped his arms securely around her quivering body.

Somewhere in the distance, the muffled sound of traffic was heard. The first drops of a rainstorm fell faintly on their heads.

He glanced down at her and his heart cracked in two. He had to swallow the lump in his throat and blink back his tears to prevent himself from crying. Her chocolate brown eyes were overflowing with tears, her face was blotchy, and her hair was slightly disheveled. The thing that set Jim over the edge was her lip that was trembling furiously. He had never thought she looked more beautiful. Despite everything, it was all he could do not to kiss her.

"It's okay, Pam. I'm here now," he muttered, his lips brushing her hair.

He had a feeling that the apology had a bigger meaning than what it had sounded like. All the wasted years, days, and seconds he had spent waiting for her had come down to this. She had said two words, but they both knew the underlying meaning. He didn't have to wait anymore; she had just fixed something in Jim that had been broken for a long while. She was sorry and he accepted it, unconsciously and forgivingly leaving their past behind. He was here now and forever hers.

--

He had hailed a taxi for the two of them and went to the hotel after reluctantly pulling away from Pam. She had been silent the entire cab ride, returning a small, hesitant smile when he gave one to her. They were now settled in their hotel room, him gazing out the window at the falling rain, and her sitting on the bed and staring blankly into space.

"Pam," he started, at the same time she said "Jim."

They both looked up and locked eyes, neither one of them breaking eye contact. Her breathing became erratic and she fought to remain staring into his hazel eyes. He walked up to the bed she was sitting on and took her hand.

"Pam," he said again, entwining their fingers together. "I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever want to talk."

She nodded mutely and couldn't help looking down at their hands and realizing just how _right_ hers felt in his. The tension was thick in their hotel room and she could feel more tears coming on. He got up and strode back over to the window, his hand suddenly feeling very empty.

"I mean you sort of have to talk to me now, don't you? I whisked you away from Scranton and to Europe. I'm your only form of communication in this entire country." He tried to lighten to mood, and Pam thought it helped a little. She gave a weak laugh and he chuckled to himself.

She thought about what he had just said. She was basically going to be seeing no one else for a at least a couple of weeks.

And she didn't mind one bit.

--

"Pam?" Jim nudged Pam awake early the next morning.

"Hmph?" she mumbled, turning over and getting tangled in the bed sheets. He smiled inwardly and unabashedly brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Time to wake up. I don't want us to be jet-lagged the entire trip," he whispered. She slowly blinked her eyes open and met his eyes.

"Mmm," she groaned, pretending to hit him. "What time is it anyway?"

"Eight-thirty in the morning," he said as she stifled a yawn.

"What?" she exclaimed, taking her pillow out from under her head and throwing it at him. "Are you kidding me, Halpert? What time did we get to the airport last night? Like, three in the morning?" She was more awake now and starting to get up.

"Hmm," he mused, thinking for a second, a smirk on his face. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

She groaned again and fell back on the bed across from Jim's. He had sensibly gotten a room with two single beds, something that was hard to find in Europe.

"Mister jet-lag wants to be my best friend," she said as her head dropped unceremoniously onto the mattress.

"Nuh-uh, Beesly. We're getting our day going right. First stop is a cute little cafe I found just a block from here," he said, perkily.

"Just how many cups of coffee did you have this morning?" Pam asked, grudgingly finding some clothes to wear from her suitcase.

"I don't know," Jim responded, bouncing happily on his bed. "Four, maybe five." He paused just long enough for her to send him an annoyed glare. "I was _really_ tired."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were," she muttered under her breath and looked for her toothbrush.

"Not a morning person?" he questioned, amusedly. She grunted in response.

"You think?"

He laughed. "Good to know." She grinned at him and took her clothes in the bathroom.

"Ill be right back."

"Okie dokie," he said, clasping his hands together like a little kid.

He was jolted by a faint buzzing coming from somewhere on Pam's side of the room. His curiosity got the better of him; he ambled over to bags and strained his ears to her the buzzing again. He knew it was noisy and invading of him, but he couldn't help it.

He reached his hand inside her purse and pulled out a vibrating cell phone. The caller ID struck him in a way that ignited anger.

_Roy_.

--

It only took ten minutes for Pam to get in and out of the shower. She opened the bathroom door in jeans and a T-shirt, messily drying her hair. Her wet hair clinged to her neck, the droplets of water making the back top of her T-shirt damp.

Her eyes then wandered to Jim sitting on his bed, like ten minutes earlier. She started brushing her hair, just as Jim started talking.

"What did the text say, Pam?"

The brush dropped to the bathroom tile with a noisy clatter.

--

_Remember guys, I love reviews. They really make me want to update this story. I do appreciate all the silent support though. Thanks to everyone who put this on their alert! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, too._

_PS: The line "Mister Jet-lag wants to be my best friend" was taken from Gilmore Girls. I don't own that or The Office. _


	6. Talking and Great Expectations

Wow. A year and a half and no updates, that's just sad. I'm so sorry for not updating this! I've gotten caught up with school, I'm trying.

So here goes!

--

"What did the text say, _Pam_?" he repeated.

Jim's voice was shaking and Pam had never seen him this angry before. She picked up the brush and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to him.

"The text?" she feigned innocence and he scowled.

"You _know_ what text! God, Pam!" he shouted, throwing his arms into the air and furiously stand up.

She trembled and slowly started brushing her soaked hair, trying the keep eye contact as Jim started pacing the room.

"Which one?" she whispered, the words just barely slipping out of her mouth. Jim stopped in his tracks and blinked.

"Which one _what_?" he spat, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Which text. There wasn't just one, you know."

He knelt in front of her to meet her eye level and breathed out a sigh, trying to keep his rage in check. "What did the texts say?"

"Why do you care so much?" she muttered, glaring at him. "It's my life! It's my phone and they're my texts! What the hell gives you the right?"

Jim jerked to a standing position once more, towering over her. "Because I care about you, Pam! God!"

His voice vibrated inside the small hotel room and she fumed. "I'm not your girlfriend, Jim! So just _stop_!"

All of a sudden, everything went silent. The room filled with a heavy, suffocating atmosphere and Jim turned to meet her eyes, hurt evident in his features.

"Jim-"

"No, Pam. It's okay. You're right. I shouldn't care this much," he murmured, averting his eyes downward.

"Jim, I-"

"Pam. It's _fine_, okay? Get your shoes on, let's just go see the city." He shuffled past her and focused intently on packing his day pack.

Pam quietly started towards him and put her delicate hand on his arm. He tensed but continued his packing.

"Jim, I'm sorry. Please," she whispered, squeezing his arm. He whipped around to face her, a stony look upon his face.

"If you didn't want to come, you could have told me. We're taking a huge risk, you and me. We're in to a foreign country together, we're exploring the world. I thought you'd like this. I thought you _needed_ this. Hell, _I_ needed this. I'm not asking for a relationship, I'm asking for a friendship. Forget about him. Forget about him and focus on the now, Pam. Otherwise I don't think we should be here."

His voice broke on the last word and Pam buried her head in his chest because she didn't want to see him cry. He held her close and rested his head on top of her's, feeling her breathing.

"If I give you my phone, can you block his number?" Her mutter came out muffled and he chuckled, grinning.

"I can do mostly anything, Pam, you should know that by now."

Pam smiled into his chest, comforted by his joke. It just wasn't Jim if he wasn't making somebody laugh. It wasn't a formal acceptance of her apology, but it was his own way of saying it was okay.

"A little cocky, Halpert?" she pulled away, putting her hands on her hips.

"Cocky, me? What? No, just stating a fact is all," he smirked and leaned closer to her to reach around and grab her cell phone off the desk. She shivered by his contact and breathed in a mixture of cinnamon and Jim.

"Block contact, block contact," he muttered, scrolling through her phone. "Aha! Block contact. Name: Roy Anderson." He tapped a few things on the keyboard and handed her back the phone. "Blocked."

"Thank you."

"Anytime, Beesly."

--

"Alright so we've got your shopping, your way overpriced restaurants, your sightseeing... what'll it be?" Jim asked, studiously hunched over a map of the city outside their hotel.

"Jim," she laughed, standing in front of him in an effort to hide the map, "We're going to look like tourists!"

She looked pointedly at her and flapped the map out again. "We _are_ tourists. And if this map doesn't give us away, our American accents will."

"Who says we're speaking in our American accents?" She raised her eyebrows and pulled her scarf tighter around her neck. Although it was May in London, there was a slight and chilly breeze passing through and her nose was a light rosy color. Jim couldn't think of anything cuter.

He gazed at her questioningly. "Do you have an idea up your sleeve, Beesly?"

"Why, as a matter of fact, I do," she said, with the worst fake British accent Jim had ever heard. He reached to put a glove-clad hand on top of her mouth.

"Now that's just embarrassing," he said and she looked at him incredously. She pried his hand off her mouth and glared at him.

"You try doing any better!"

"Cheerio, young chap! Righto! Would you like some tea and crumpets?" he lilted brightly.

"You sound like an American trying to do a fake British accent," she mocked, smirking at him.

"Yeah?" he said, giving one of his famous Jim-faces. "Well that's what I am! You, however, sound like you're from _Great Expectations_."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"I've decided what I want to do today."

"Way to change the subject."

"Way to be mean."

"Way to be...I'm out."

"I win, suck it, Halpert. We're going shopping!" She wiggled her eyebrows and took his arm, dragging him down the street.

"Oh, god," he muttered.

--

Sorry it's a bit short, but I needed to just get this started again! :]


End file.
